


Can't Stop Messin' with the Danger Zone

by BlastHardcheese



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fantasizing, M/M, Masturbation, kylo is a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 02:08:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5767222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlastHardcheese/pseuds/BlastHardcheese
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo Ren masturbates while thinking about Poe Dameron after he's escaped from the First Order because Poe's hot as sin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Stop Messin' with the Danger Zone

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt on the kinkmeme.  
> It ends a little sad, because I have a hard time writing happy things.  
> Also there's kind of magically appearing lube because it's a fantasy? Idk.  
> And thanks to Cyndi Lauper for writing a song about masturbating.

Kylo Ren was having a difficult time falling asleep. To be fair it had been a rough day, what with a prisoner escaping his clutches with the help of one of his own troopers. An unmitigated disaster.

His thoughts kept wandering towards one very specific subject and he had to quickly divert them before they reached their unsavory goal. Making to-do lists had proved too boring to properly distract him. Time to change tactics. He tried to think of things that would bring him satisfaction.

Punching General Hux in the face. Finding that fucking droid with the map. Running his fingers through Poe Dameron's hair.

No. Try again.

Snoke requesting that he come complete his training. Luke Skywalker lying dead on the cold ground. Poe Dameron panting and sweaty beneath him.

Kylo rolled over onto his back with a huff, staring up at the ceiling in the dark. It was getting late. He'd been trying to shut off his brain for at least an hour to no avail. The smug Resistance pilot wouldn't leave him alone.

It wasn't just that he was attractive. He was a new experience. Even before Kylo had delved into his mind he could feel how different Dameron was from the people he interacted with on a daily basis on board the _Finalizer_. The no nonsense officers. The stormtroopers, each as bland and blank as the next. Phasma with her single-minded dedication to her station. Hux. _Fucking Hux_. Dameron was a breath of fresh air. He had been such a challenge. So cocky. So hard to break. And so handsome.

He dug his fingers into his thighs and let out a heavy sigh. Really, he was just putting off the inevitable. After a final feeble internal struggle he spit in one hand and slipped it into his pants. As he reluctantly stroked himself he closed his eyes and began concocting his fantasy.

 

Kylo was resting, dressed only in loose fitting pants and completely off guard when Dameron showed up at the door to his quarters. He let him in. Dameron looked him up and down slowly, taking in his state of undress, absentmindedly biting his lower lip as he went. Kylo could tell he had been trying to escape from the Star Destroyer but had taken a wrong turn somewhere along the way.

"Sorry, I was just looking for the, uh--" Dameron spluttered a bit as he tried to formulate a believable lie. Kylo silenced him with an incredulous look. They stood in silence for a moment.

"I could make it easy for you, you know," he offered, his voice quiet. "Have you released. Let you steal a ship and stop anyone from noticing. You know who I am."

Dameron nodded slightly, perplexed. "Why would you do that?"

Kylo didn't respond. Without subtlety he let his eyes wander over Dameron's disheveled hair, the curves of his face, the heavily lidded soft brown eyes, the bit of chest exposed by the open collar of his shirt, down to the slight bulge in his pants.

Dameron closed the distance between them. "How could I thank you?" His voice was nearly a whisper.

"That's entirely up to you," Kylo replied, reaching up to trace Dameron's bottom lip with his thumb.

Dameron bit his finger playfully as he began unfastening Kylo's pants. "I have some ideas," he quipped with a small smile, rubbing his hand on Kylo's crotch. "Let me know if you like any of them."

He sank onto his knees, just like he had been when they first met on Jakku. He looked up at Kylo as he pulled his pants down, freeing his half-hard cock. Dameron slid his tongue down Kylo's shaft, sucking firmly on the head before taking it into his mouth. It felt amazing, all hot and wet. Kylo buried his hands in Dameron's hair as his head lazily bobbed, swallowing him to the hilt. Of course he would be good at this. Kylo wondered how much time he spent in dark corners and maintenance closets around the Resistance base sucking cock. He bucked his hips forward, forcing himself down Dameron's throat. He choked slightly but regained control, hollowing his cheeks as he dragged his lips back down Kylo's shaft, holding Kylo's gaze the entire time. While he enjoyed having him in such a submissive position, Kylo had other plans. He yanked Dameron up by the collar on his jacket. For a moment he considered the shorter man.

"Take off your clothes," he ordered and Dameron complied.

Every article's removal was deliberate and methodical. As Kylo's eyes followed the striptease, touching himself, he could feel Dameron watching him. It made him very conscious of every movement and every hitch in his breath. He felt vulnerable, but it wasn't altogether unpleasant.

When Dameron was finished, Kylo walked around him, as if inspecting a new recruit. His tan skin was marred with a few scattered scars but otherwise immaculate. He stopped behind him, ran a hand down his back, fingers ghosting over his marvelously firm ass and then tentatively brushing against his entrance. Dameron hummed, losing his composure and pushed down on Kylo's hand. That was all the encouragement Kylo needed. He leaned in and sucked on his neck roughly while he pressed a slicked finger inside Dameron. Then another. And another, sliding them in and out as Dameron moved his hips in rhythm and grabbed a fistful of Kylo's hair, his mouth hanging open. He murmured a few breathless "fucks" in between loud moans. Kylo rutted against Dameron while he fingered him, his own sharp panting breaths echoing in his ears.

"Fuck me," Dameron gasped. "Please." He shuddered, clenching around Kylo's fingers before relaxing again. " _Please._ "

 

Back in the reality of his dark empty room, Kylo turned over and slid his pants down his thighs, situating himself so he could fuck his own hand. This was the most desperate he had been for sexual release in a very long time. He was so hard he ached. This was filthy, looking to an enemy for carnal pleasure. But instead of deterring him it just aroused him more. He tried to stifle his heavy breathing with a pillow.

 

Dameron let himself be shoved down onto the bed on his stomach. Kylo gripped Dameron's hip hard enough to hurt as he slowly pushed inside him. He was wonderfully tight. Maybe this was the first time he had ever been fucked. Kylo paused after he was fully engulfed in the incredible heat of Dameron's body and idly nipped at his neck and shoulder. Dameron propped himself on his elbows and arched his back away from Kylo so he could sink in deeper.

"Good boy," Kylo groaned against his skin. He felt Dameron writhe and tighten around him. He splayed a hand on Dameron's chest, trailing it down near his neglected erection, but not touching it. Dameron made a small anguished sound that went straight to Kylo's dick. He couldn't wait to wreck this man. Ruin him. Make it so everyone who fucked him after this would pale in comparison.

He rolled his hips experimentally which drew pornographic whimpers from the man beneath him. He repositioned himself, a hand on either side of Dameron's waist, and thrust inside him harshly. Dameron cried out. He balled the sheets in white knuckled hands as Kylo set a brutal pace, pumping into him with frantic abandon. The sounds of flesh on flesh mingled with labored breaths and obscene noises.

 

This was how he wanted him, wasn't it? Taking him from behind with his face pressed into a pillow, ass in the air, begging to be dominated. While this scenario had brought Kylo to the brink of his orgasm, it wasn't enough to push him over. Maybe if he just...

 

He rolled Dameron over on his back, watching his face as he sank inside of him again. Dameron let out a breathy moan through slightly parted lips, his brow furrowed, damp hair curling on his forehead, eyes closed. He was beautiful. Dameron dug his fingers into Kylo's muscular arms. He was trembling somewhat. Kylo moved slower now, carefully kissing the bruises forming on his partner's throat, almost in apology for putting them there. His skin tasted like a mixture of sweat, leather, and what must be Dameron's own scent. It was intoxicating.

Eventually Kylo found the right angle that elicited this perfect tiny gasp from Dameron with every thrust. He cradled the side of the other man's face in one hand, tenderly brushing the hair at his temple with his thumb. With a light touch to the back of his head, Dameron brought Kylo's lips to his. He kissed him the way he had always wanted to be kissed. Softly, eyes closed, mouths open, with a gentle press of warm tongue and a small sigh. Long and lingering. In the way someone who actually loved him might.

 

He came in his hand and on his sheets with a violent sob. He collapsed and turned on his side, quickly wiping his hand on his pants, ashamed. How embarrassing. How utterly pathetic. This had been a mistake. A terrible mistake. He couldn't believe he had let this man he didn't know make him so weak. He felt a lump in his throat and hot tears forming in the corners of his eyes.

If he ever saw Poe Dameron again he was going to kill him.


End file.
